Script Commands
Currently there are 16 commands available in Mob Talker - 8 for normal mobs, and 8 more for shadow mobs. General Commands #FACE *Format: #FACE (phiz codes) *Phiz codes as of 10.1: Normal, Angry, Sad, Tired, Happy, Shy *Used to set the facial expression of the character. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa #FACE normal Woo...... #MAKESHADOW *Format: #MAKESHADOW *Used to turn a mod into a shadow mob. *Shadow mobs are identical to normal mobs, but more commands (below) can be used on them. *Shadow mobs will remember their "love" level. *You can only make friends with a shadow mob, as normal mobs will only play the first default script. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa Sssssssss..... #MAKESHADOW #END #CONDITION *Format: #CONDITION {text 1",scriptfile1text 2",scriptfile2text 3",scriptfile3} *Where "Option text" is the dialogue of the option, and "scriptfile" is the file the player will be sent to when they select it. **NOTE: The speech marks are not required. *Allows the player to interact with the story of the mob. *Each option can be used to change the love of the mob in different ways, allowing for story separation. *The whole command must be on the same line. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa CCCAT!!! G..GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!! #CONDITION{next to you!,Option1A,cat? ,Option1B,it looks like this one I just caught?,Option1C} #END #FETCH_NAME *Format: #FETCH_NAME *Allows the script creator to replace the term (playername) with the nearest player's Minecraft name. *Not required for the #SET_NAME command. When (playername) is used, it will show the nearest player's name regardless of whether or not #FETCHNAME has been activated. *Will last the whole script file. New script files will need a new #FETCHNAME. *Example: #FETCH_NAME #SET_NAME (playername) Just call me (playername). #SET_NAME Cupa (playername)?What a nice name. #SELF_DEAD *Format: #SELF_DEAD *The mob activating this command will disappear. They will never come back. *This allows the script creator to end the story instantly. *It is advised to use the #REV_TRANS command after using #SELF_DEAD to clear the mob's used memory. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa #FACE Angry Arhh!!Do...Don't!!Whoa! #ATTACK 3 #DECREASE_LOVE 3 #SELF_DEAD #REV_TRANS #END *Format: #END *Required at the end of every script in order to end it. #SET_NAME *Format: #SET_NAME "Name"/(playername) *Where "Name" is the name of the mob you are talking to, and (playername) is the player. **NOTE: The speechmarks are not needed. **The player does not necessarily need to be called (playername). *Example: #SET_NAME Snow Golem #FACE Happy That sure was fun! Oh, I forgot to ask something.::What's your name? #FETCH_NAME #SET_NAME (playername) My name is (playername) #SET_NAME Neige #FACE Normal And my name is Neige. Maybe we can get together tomorrow? #SET_POS *Format: #SET_POS (position code) *Position codes as of 10.1: Left, Middle, Right *Allows the script creator to set the position of names. *For example, if "#SET_POS middle" is used , the name will appear above the middle of the textbox. *Example: #SET_NAME (playername) Where are you? #SET_NAME Herobrine #SET_POS right Over here. Shadow Commands #ATTACK *Format: #ATTACK (positive integer) *Where the positive integer indicates the damage of the attack. (original attack strength * integer) *0 seems to be an acceptable input. Decimals will crash the game. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa You..you will pay for that!::I hate you! #ATTACK 1 #REV_TRANS *Format: #REV_TRANS *Will turn a shadow mob back into a regular mob. *This will cause all of the mob's memory to be erased. #INCREASE_LOVE *Format: #INCREASE_LOVE (positive integer) *Where the positive integer indicates how much to ADD to the current love level. *Setting a love level above 100 will crash the game. *Allows for the script creator to progress the story. *Example: #SET_NAME Cupa #FACE Shy Really?Is that monster gone? #INCREASE_LOVE 1 #END #DECREASE_LOVE *Format: #DECREASE_LOVE (positive integer) *Where the positive integer indicates how much to TAKE from the current love level. *Setting a love level below 0 will crash the game. *Allows for the script creator to progress the story. *Example: #SET_NAME Yaebi #FACE Angry Pay with your life, then. #ATTACK 3 #DECREASE_LOVE 3 #FINISH_DAY *Format: #FINISH_DAY *Prevents any more love# scripts from being loaded for the day. *Loads default.script until the next day. *Can be especially helpful if the script creator is using multiple storylines. *Example: #FACE Angry And,who the hell are you? #ATTACK 1 #DECREASE_LOVE 1 #FINISH_DAY #SET_FOLLOW *Format: #SET_FOLLOW *Causes the mob that activates it to follow the player. #SET_ACTIVE_ATTACK *The general interpretation of this command is that it will cause the shadow mob in question to cease hostility. However, it has not yet been confirmed to function properly. #SET_ESCORT *Format: #SET_ESCORT (ON, OFF, true, false) *Turning this ON will allow the shadow mob to attack nearby hostile mobs *Leaving the integer blank will cause it to flip the value (OFF to ON or ON to OFF) Category:Scripts